1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to entertainment devices and more particularly to devices wherein the players attempt to block each other in achieving geometric forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games wherein geometric patterns are to be achieved have been known in the past. The most common example of such games is the tic-tac-toe game normally played. Such games, however, because of their simplicity, are often learned to a point where the player starting the game can predict the outcome by the original selection. Furthermore, most such games do not entail any scoring sequence, there being only a win or loss condition at the end thereof.
To facilitate the playing of such various geometric games the use of pen or pencil and scratch pad is most normally engaged in. This again renders the game less attractive since repeated engagement therein quickly accumulates in wasted paper. For these reasons there have been developed various games in the past where played parts are deposited on a surface which thus allow repeated use. Most often, however, such structural arrangements lack the visual indication of the desired game progression and furthermore lack the structural facility in the board for maintaining the played pieces fixed.